Summon
, one of the Summonable characters from Kingdom Hearts II.]] A Summon is a special character that can be magically called on to aid Sora in the Kingdom Hearts series. They have been present in all released games so far, although the mechanics of using them differ from game to game. In the series, all summons have been Disney characters, with the exception of Cloud in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Genie and Tinker Bell are the only characters to appear as Summons in all three of the main games. Game Differences Kingdom Hearts helps Sora unlock four of the Summons in the original Kingdom Hearts.]] In the original Kingdom Hearts, most of the summons are obtained by finding special gems in various Worlds. The gems can then be given to the Fairy Godmother, staying at Merlin's House in Traverse Town; she uses her magic to restore their spirit and release their power, thus making the summon avaliable. All of these summons are victims of the Heartless' quest to destroy the Worlds. As explained by the Fairy Godmother, the summoning gems are the crystallized forms of strong, good-hearted denizens that did not fall victim to the darkness during the destruction of their worlds, and so are able to be called into battle for a limited time. Two summons, Genie and Tinker Bell, are allies from Worlds Sora has visited, and join him of their own free will upon locking the Keyhole of their world. They do not need to be released by the Fairy Godmother before they can be used. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Chain of Memories there are Magic Cards that Sora obtains during his ascend in Castle Oblivion. Some Magic Cards enable you to perform summons. These cards are created from Sora's memories, so the summons are the same ones from Kingdom Hearts, with the addition of Cloud. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, summons come from special charms found scattered throughout the worlds, which Sora can immediately use without having to unlock them. The charms from Kingdom Hearts II work differently than the summon gems from Kingdom Hearts. While most of the summon spells on the first game gave a temporary body to the soul contained within the gem, the charm actually teleports the summonable character directly from their world. Summon Mechanics ''Kingdom Hearts'' The Summon menu in Kingdom Hearts is located within the Magic menu during battle. Each summon requires a specific amount of MP to be performed, and the summon lasts until it's MP bar is fully consumed (or until you dismiss it manually). In order to perform a summon you need to have two friends in the battle with you, and they both have to be conscious. Meaning Sora cannot perform summons during battles he is fighting alone or when one or both of his allies are knocked unconscious. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Chain of Memories, once you play that specific summon's card, the summoned character will appear, perform one or more attacks/actions (depends on how many cards you stocked) and immediately disappear. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Summon menu was given its own area in the Command Menu in Kingdom Hearts II because of the inclusion of a second menu that could be accessed during battle. In addition, Kingdom Hearts II summons no longer require MP to be summoned; they now use the Drive Gauge to count down their time instead, and again you must have two friends with you in battle in order to perform a summon. List of Summons ''Kingdom Hearts'' *Simba: From the Earthshine Gem obtained from Leon during the second visit to Traverse Town. *Genie: Genie joins you after sealing Agrabah. *Dumbo: From the Watergleam Gem found inside Monstro. *Bambi: From the Naturespark Gem obtained after returning the first set of pages to Pooh's book. *Tinker Bell: She joins the party after sealing Neverland. *Mushu: From the Fireglow Gem obtained after defeating Maleficent in her Dragon form. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *Simba: Leon gives you the Simba card after you complete his tutorial. *Genie: Genie gives you his card after you complete the Agrabah floor. *Cloud: Cloud gives you his card after you complete the Olympus Coliseum floor. *Tinker Bell: Tinker Bell gives you her card after you complete the Neverland floor. *Mowgli: You obtain his card after completing the Monstro floor. *Mushu: Key to Rewards room in the Hollow Bastion floor. *Bambi: You obtain his card after completing the 100 Acre Wood floor. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Chicken Little: Merlin gives you the Baseball Charm after he tells Sora about Pooh's book. *Genie: Genie gives you the Lamp Charm after the first visit to Agrabah. *Stitch: The Ukulele Charm is in a chest in Ansem's Study during the second visit to Hollow Bastion. *Peter Pan and Tinker Bell: The Feather Charm is in a chest in the Ship Graveyard during the second visit to Port Royal. Category:Summons Category:Magic